The present invention relates in general to a fluid jet loom and more particularly to a yarn waste removing apparatus employed in the fluid jet loom. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with such removing apparatus which is particularly used for removing the yarn waste and miscellanea gathering in the vicinity of so called weft yarn grasping means during the weaving operation of the loom.
In a fluid jet loom, it is usually observed that the stamping operation of the weft yarn grasping means comprising, for example, a stationary disc and a movable disc by which discs a weft yarn is intermittently grasped causes a production of fair amounts of yarn waste or miscellanea. Some of these contaminants are deposited on the contacting surfaces of the stationary and movable discs of the grasping means thus causing a poor function of the grasping means. More specifically, the normal stamping movements of the movable disc to the stationary disc can not be achieved, thus causing the weft yarn to be abnormally pulled back toward the weft yarn strage tube positioned upstream of the grasping means. In addition, the waste yarn deposited on the surface of the weft yarn moving toward the yarn shooting nozzle will cause a blockage of the yarn threading bore formed in the nozzle.
One of the methods to remove such yarn waste and/or miscellanea is to blow off them by using an air blower. However in this case, such contaminants thus blown off are scattered in the air and finally lie on other parts of the loom with a result that the normal functions of the other parts will not be achieved.